


Stacy's Dad

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: Blair has a crush on Jim, who's amused at first, but then intrigued.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 6





	Stacy's Dad




End file.
